


(No) Fun

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you have fun with Tamaki?” Kyouya asks out of the blue while standing.</p><p>“I wouldn’t use the word fun.” He stresses and sees Kyouya’s lips lift in a half smirk. “To be honest, I had more fun with you, senpai.” And the half smirk falters, Kaoru may or may not be proud of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Fun

_This is a mass text. I’m sending it in the hopes that Tamaki won’t insist on calling each one of you – I hope you all appreciate my thoughtfulness. Don’t plan anything for this weekend, we’re going to the Morinozuka countryside house. (Yes, that includes you, Haruhi) K. O._

*

Sun bathes everything in sight, chilly wind blows mindlessly and makes the leaves dance with a soft rustling noise. Light sneaks into the trees projecting shapeless shadows on the grass. The clear blue sky above them feels like a blessing.

Hani munches happily on his lime cake, saving the chocolate one for later. Mori, sitting by his side, reads a book, occasionally looking up to watch the twins and Tamaki running around while playing with Antoinette. Haruhi silently enjoys the piece of cake Hani’s offered to her. And Kyouya seems busy doing something on his laptop – though sometimes the rest of the hosts suspect he’s in fact just pretending to work as to not engage them in conversation. Not that they really care, they all respect Kyouya’s silence as much as Mori’s.

Usa-chan is sitting on a tiny pink plastic chair beside them, stareless eyes surveying everything.

Tamaki shrieks when Antoinette tackles him to the ground, the twins petting the dog and complimenting it for doing so. The Host King yells at them, protesting about something while Hikaru and Kaoru casually ignore him, deciding instead on playing run and chase with Antoinette merrily going after them.

“Is it really okay for us to stay the weekend here?” Haruhi asks no one in particular, voicing the question in the direction where her classmates and senpai are being so noisy.

“Yes.” Comes Mori’s short reply.

“Of course! Takashi’s family likes it when he spends time with his friends.” Hani answers over Mori. “So we should enjoy ourselves and rest!” He continues and despite the fact that he’s not looking at Kyouya, he obviously says it for the Shadow King.

“Is that so? Thank you Mori-senpai for having us over.” Her smile is sweet and Mori nods, Hani does too before rushing to eat the last pieces on his plate.

“Hey, hey, Kyo-chan!” The little blond calls making Kyouya look up. “Don’t you want the last morsel? It’s lime cake, so it’s not extremely sweet, I bet you’ll like it!”

“Thank you.” He says politely, closing his laptop to leave it aside and forming a smile for his senpai.

“Tama-chan, Kao-chan, Hika-chan!” Hani yells to the boys and continues only when he has caught their attention. “Do you want chocolate cake? Takashi will cut it so we all can have pieces of the same size!” That’s his lure. That and the adorable smile that accompanies his tiny arm waving excitingly.

Mori grunts his approval and grabs the knife, cutting perfectly same-sized pieces and distributing them in different plates – the last one is slightly bigger and everyone knows that’s for Hani. The senior even makes the effort to serve the last part of the lime cake for Kyouya, who takes it with a grateful smile and a nod.

Antoinette is the first one to come running, the twins shortly after and Tamaki at last, all of them panting and grinning like little kids.

“Here.” Mori says and shows them the plates.

Haruhi opens her mouth to protest since she just had cake but this one looks so delicious she just shrugs and accepts it, smiling so pleasantly at the flavor that Tamaki, the twins and Hani coo at her.

They eat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, birds and insects providing natural background noise until Antoinette starts barking at Tamaki and nuzzling his legs to get some cake too.

“No, no! Stop it!” He tries but it’s futile. The dog keeps pawing at him and he finally falls down. Antoinette takes the opportunity and steals what’s left on the plate, running away before stopping a good ten meters away to eat it.

The twins explode in laughter, doubling over themselves and barely uttering coherent sentences that are meant to embarrass their King. Tamaki’s eyes water instantly and he sits there for a few seconds, sad and dumbfounded.

“My cake…” He whispers and directs his gloomy puppy dog eyes at Kyouya. “Kyouya… Did you see what she just did?”

“Yes, I did.” Kyouya replies tonelessly. Tamaki’s begging eyes widen making him sigh in exasperation.

“Maybe you should train her, senpai.” Haruhi proposes and Hani nods along with her, agreeing.

“That’s what I’ve told him.” Kyouya voices, annoyed, and stands up, effectively drawing the twins’ attention who stop laughing, still wiping tears from the corner of their eyes though.

The Shadow King reaches out a hand and Tamaki takes it, using it as support to stand up too. He smiles brightly and follows Kyouya, walking slowly towards the dog. The rest share a confused look and Kaoru decides to investigate so he goes after them grabbing Hikaru with one hand and Haruhi with the other, dragging them along. Haruhi complies but Hikaru claims his hand back and shrugs, indicating he doesn’t want to go. For a brief moment the twins look at each other but it seems Kaoru resolves not to make a big deal out of it and rushes with his female friend to where their senpais are.

The dog sees them coming and wags its tail animatedly, barking a few times before resuming its previous position to keep eating.

“She seems so proud of herself.” Haruhi observes detachedly. Antoinette looks at her and tilts its head to the side, big bright eyes showing no comprehension whatsoever.

“There is nothing to be proud of.” Kyouya chastises in a mildly stern tone and that makes the dog react, immediately looking sharply at him. He utters some command in german and Antoinette assumes a sitting position quickly, ears standing in alert.

“Kyouya!” Tamaki cries out in delight and hugs the other, breaking all the concentration the dog put into it. Antoinette barks happily and throws itself at them making both boys fall and finally licking Tamaki’s face again and again to Kyouya’s extreme despair.

He shouts another command and the dog sits, hunching as if he’s just been severely reprimanded. Haruhi and Kaoru watch from the side, clearly amazed at Kyouya’s control over Antoinette. He then starts to explain to Tamaki how his voice needs to sound to make Antoinette obey him and which hand signs or gestures he can also use for the same purposes.

Hikaru, on the other hand, is clearly unamused and flops down onto the nearest chair, finishing his plate with contempt.

“What is it?” Mori asks him.

“Uh?”

“Is something wrong, Hika-chan?” Hani is the one inquiring him now, mindful of his voice to prevent the others from hearing this conversation.

“Nothing is wrong.” He replies a bit too soon and cringes at how fake it sounds even in his own ears. Mori shoots him a look that says he won’t force him to talk but that he’s here if Hikaru wants to vent. The boy is kind of weak to those honestly benign eyes. “Don’t you guys think that Kyouya-senpai is being suspiciously nice to Kaoru lately?” He manages to tell in a tiny grave voice. He hears himself being grumpy without being able to help it.

Hani looks at him with something Hikaru identifies as pity but somehow it feels different. Both seniors share a secret look that lasts mere seconds and he has to wonder if they can communicate in silence like he and his twin do. Mori’s eyes soften somewhat and Hani’s sweet smile is too authentic, too tender, it makes him feel so young and like his senpais are so much older. Hikaru’s throat feels suddenly dry under the dissecting the other two are putting him through.

“Do you think Kyo-chan did something to Kao-chan?” The tone is measured and Mori lets a _hnn_ kind of sound escape his mouth.

If he were one to pray, Hikaru would pray for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Instead he looks away, golden eyes landing on Haruhi and Kaoru following Kyouya’s orders and managing to make Antoinette sit on its hind legs. Next, Tamaki tries the same commanding voice and the same hand gesture. The dog wags its tail and breaks into a frenetic race to the furthest tree in sight.

“Do you think Kyouya is a bad person?” Mori says and though it’s completely free of judgment, the question tastes of disappointment.

Kyouya calls Antoinette back and this time tries to teach it to roll, at his second attempt the dog obeys understanding what it’s being asked. Haruhi tries and fails, but the dog stays sitting in front of her looking confused. Kaoru tries too and his german sounds clear enough that the pet recognizes the request and complies – making Kyouya smile at Kaoru, who returns the smile with an adoring glow in his eyes.

“No, that’s not it.” Hikaru answers at last.

“Then, what is it?” Hani presses with as much tact as he can. “Don’t you think he’s a good friend of ours? Of you two?”

Tamaki’s still trying to make Antoinette sit and when it seems it’s about to happen, Kyouya signs to the dog from behind Tamaki’s back and it starts running around excitedly, toppling the Host King. Haruhi and Kaoru laugh, although Haruhi shakes her head at Kyouya; he simply chuckles and lets the dog rest on top of Tamaki for more time than necessary.

“I know he’s a friend.” He pauses. “I consider him a good friend, yes.” He adds then.

“Good.”

“Are you jealous he seems to get along with Kao-chan more than with you?” Hani’s voice is soft but it has lost the childish tinge.

“That’s not it either!” Hikaru complains and he can see Kaoru directing a worried look at him. He waves back to disperse that heavy feeling between them. He sighs and meets head on his senior’s inquiry.

“Explain.” Mori requests and despite his serious tone, it’s not demanding – it’s just a simple petition.

Hikaru always has the possibility of staying silent with them so he uses it and tries to smile. _I can’t articulate this right now_. Hani smiles back and he knows it’s a smile that says this conversation isn’t really over but he will give it a rest for now. Mori nods and goes back to his book, Hikaru sees clear as day the displeasure in his features – when did he become so good at reading them, he doesn’t know.

“We’ll be here when you want to talk about it, Hika-chan.” Hani states sweetly.

Hikaru doesn’t miss how the other says _when_ and not _if_.

*

Kaoru can see how hard Hikaru tries to not let his tantrum out. He smiles soothingly and conveys _everything’s okay_ with a soft squeeze of his hand. Mori seems expressionless and Hikaru balls his hands into fists as soon as he releases Kaoru’s hand, following the older student down the hall to his own room.

It feels like they’re punishing Hikaru for something and when he thinks of Mori doing anything that could be considered as a punishment, Kaoru’s mind reels. So out of character. There surely is more to it than what he knows now. He remembers Hikaru talking with Hani and Mori in the afternoon while he was busy playing with Antoinette and his twin was obviously distressed. A sick feeling sinks in, his stomach does a weird unexplainable somersault.

Hikaru gives him a last glance before getting into his room, Mori goes behind him and Kaoru just knows they’re up to something. He closes his door, smile faltering, thinking about how wrong of him it is to think of Mori and Hani as a package deal but he’s sure of it anyway. Like Hikaru and him, they’re both inseparable and share a deep bond other people don’t understand, something that’s not exactly platonic but it’s not completely physical either; relationships are complex like that.

The Morinozuka countryside house is pretty traditional and the rooms are quite empty, not enough light and too much free space with so little furniture. However, Kaoru feels happy to be here with his friends.

It’s silly in fact so he ignores the contradicting emotions and goes to rummage through his luggage for his pajama, they’ve been told to sleep early today – and everyday to be honest, that’s how the Morinozukas are. He doesn’t want to spend the whole weekend worrying about Hikaru. Also, he fights against this urge to thank Mori for the separate rooms, is he a mind-reader or something? It’s strange but Kaoru knows he needs to get used to not being attached to the hip with Hikaru, not all the time at least. This should serve as an experiment of sorts.

He sighs, feeling too tired to think, too tired to go through the trouble of analyzing everything he feels. Because being lonely it’s not for him but being foolishly selfless apparently is. His own laugh sounds too loud and it echoes so he doesn’t hear the door opening.

However, Kaoru hears the fake cough and spins around, pajama shirt in hand, to see Kyouya standing there, a foot inside the room, glasses on his hands like he was wiping them clean on his shirt.

“Shouldn’t you use a handkerchief or something else?” He says the first thing on his mind.

“I should.” Kyouya states and steps inside out of instinct more than anything else. The door closes soundlessly behind him. “I’m sorry. I’m not familiar with the place. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.”

“That’s okay.” Kaoru smiles and shakes his head, amused, leaving the shirt on the bed. The atmosphere isn’t as relaxed as usual but it’s not loaded either and he can’t be sure if he’s comfortable or not. Inertia or something Kaoru can’t explain pulls him towards the other. “You’re cute without your glasses.” And his mouth moves without his permission.

“I’d return the compliment but I’m afraid I can’t see you right now.” The teasing clear on his voice.

Kaoru laughs openly and moves even closer. Kyouya doesn’t step back so he takes it as a good sign – a little voice in his mind is screaming warnings he didn’t know were necessary. But Kyouya is smiling with his eyes and a twitch of his lips and the weight in the air feels electrified; he’s pretty comfortable now. Gray eyes are easier to read without the barrier the spectacles usually provide, he basks in this fact.

“Really? I thought you could remember my face by now.” He takes the glasses and makes a show of putting them on. He doesn’t but Kyouya looks amused either way. “Am I not that good looking though?” Kaoru complains mock-pouting. “I’ve been told we Hitachiins are so beautiful that even blind people can perceive it, you know.”

Kyouya arches an eyebrow at him. And it’s so tempting that Kaoru sends common sense flying through the window and invades his personal space. Kyouya smells nice, more like citrus than the fruity scent he felt before.

They stand still, looking into each other’s eyes and Kaoru feels it. All the things they’ve told and implied to each other come crashing down and it’s like they’ve known each other so good for so long that it makes his chest ache. Does Kyouya feel it too? Does he even know?

There’s a second that turns into more seconds and it’s there, eyes clashing, breathing halting, hearts beating a bit too fast. The screaming voice in his mind is unbearable and everything feels too warm or too heavy or too much.

Kyouya lifts a hand to take his glasses but it stops mid-air before reaching its destination and Kaoru knows now. Because Kyouya knows it too, feels it too. The younger boy smiles sheepishly and takes a leap of faith as one may call it when dealing with the Shadow King.

Having to stand in tippy toes takes some of the magic away, Kaoru notes. He doesn’t care about it enough to stop himself though and puts his free hand on Kyouya’s shoulder for support. The other tenses suddenly before relaxing his muscles again. Kaoru moves slowly as to give him time to reject what’s about to happen. Gray eyes watch him unashamedly and follow his tongue when he licks his lips.

“Kaoru…” Kyouya breathes out almost against Kaoru’s lips. Is that supposed to discourage him?

Because it doesn’t and he finally closes the gap between them. Kyouya’s lips are cold and Kaoru mentally kicks himself while closing his eyes and pressing forward trying to get a reaction. So he waits and prays Kyouya doesn’t deem his action worthy of a punch or a slap – he doesn’t feel like getting his ass kicked tonight, or any other night for that matter.

He starts to pull away, sad smile forming already. This was so useless.

Except it wasn’t and Kyouya’s shocked expression is kind of the best sight he’s ever landed his eyes on. The smile twists into one of satisfaction. Kyouya blinks once, twice and Kaoru wants to keep calling him cute. He refrains from doing so and an extra blink after, Kyouya’s sharp look is back in its place, a sly grin appearing out of thin air.

“Are you trying to seduce me in order to make me compliment your supposedly good looks?”

It takes Kaoru by surprise, leaving him speechless for an instant. “Maybe.” He drawls once he’s back on his senses. “Is it working?” He probes.

“Maybe.” Kyouya informs him dutifully.

Kaoru laughs and offers him the glasses. It should be awkward but somehow it doesn’t feel that way and they’re both grateful for that. Kyouya puts them on and gives him a look that definitely means he thinks Kaoru is beautiful and every nerve on his body starts tingling, the voice in his mind has suddenly deserted its position.

The kiss was so chaste that Kaoru doesn’t think of it as a kiss even when he feels happy about it. But when Kyouya’s cold hands shoot upwards and grab him, thumbs on his cheeks with the other fingers tangling in his red-ish auburn hair, he freezes in place. He lets Kyouya tilt his head and the seconds tick by too slowly.

The second kiss has a familiar feel to it, lips not so cold, pressure being reciprocated this time around. They close their eyes almost simultaneously and Kaoru grips Kyouya’s shoulders harder, admiring the fact that this time the older student is the one leaning down instead of him standing on the tip of his toes.

He lightly sucks Kyouya’s bottom lip and bites it playfully, a giggle forming in his throat but it turns into a yelp when Kyouya’s tongue gets inside his mouth, rubbing its companion in a delicious way. Kaoru hears something akin to a moan and can’t actually figure if it came from him or from Kyouya, he doesn’t really care when they’re kissing this amazingly. Kyouya’s thumbs rub tiny circles on his cheeks, his tongue moves quite expertly making Kaoru want nothing else than to feel it on other parts of his body.

Kaoru’s hands move on its own accord and end up buried in black hair, bringing their bodies closer. Kyouya backs away for a moment to breath in and bends down again quickly to drown in his lips once again, this time Kaoru’s mouth is already open to welcome the other, one of Kyouya’s hand sneaking to Kaoru’s waist to help them stay as close as possible. He occasionally feels cold glasses against his heated skin but he pays it no attention and keeps kissing.

Kaoru can feel Kyouya’s body heat, can feel the muscles working against him under layers of fabric, and it takes his breath away. Figuratively and literally, since Kyouya is exploring his mouth with a passion that Kaoru wasn’t expecting; tongue, lips and teeth working on his mouth making everything a magnificent haze. His chest aches but this time it’s due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

He thrusts forward once and chases Kyouya’s tongue back to where it belongs before licking the inside of his cheek and finally moving away, panting with a silly smile.

“Well… That was a confidence boost.” Kaoru comments agitatedly.

They’re still pressed together, both out of breath, both with pounding hearts. Kyouya retreats his hand from Kaoru’s face and tries to fix his glasses that are askew. Then, he steps back, untangling his other arm and Kaoru lets go too; and that’s an embarrassed expression on his face if you actually know where to look at to read Kyouya properly.

“I didn’t know Hitachiins need other people to boost their self-confidence.” Kyouya deadpans, a slight smirk curving his now plump lips, and goes to clean his glasses with his shirt again.

“Ah, we really don’t.” Kaoru shrugs, shocked at how easy this transition feels. “But it’s quite nice when it happens.” He finishes with a wink.

He wants another kiss, he wants another hug, he _wants_. And there’s nothing wrong with wanting Kyouya when the other is watching him with a burning fire in his eyes and such intensity only directed at him. Kaoru shivers, _wanting_. That glow, he has never seen it, it’s not the competitive glint nor the evil brightness. He’s sure his cheeks are flushed and his whole body is feverish and Kyouya looks pretty composed so he wants to make his façade crumble.

However, knocks on his door stop him from meeting those lips again and Kaoru sighs exasperatedly, swallowing thick when Kyouya arches an eyebrow, clearly pleased.

“Kaoru? Are you there?” Tamaki’s voice flows into the room and Kaoru scowls, looking at Kyouya inquiringly in silence.

“I should have warned you.” He whispers. Tamaki keeps knocking. “Tamaki wants to talk to you.” Kaoru tilts his head and for a moment Kyouya sees some resemble with Antoinette, he keeps the comment to himself though. “Sorry, I guess I got sidetracked once I got here.” And it sounds toneless but the teasing is so obvious that Kaoru wants to kick him out because he told him he got here by accident?

“What is it Milord?”

Kyouya doesn’t wait for him to reply and opens the door, sweet and dark smile in place – Kaoru grins triumphantly, the Shadow King doesn’t like to be interrupted either, what an interesting piece of information. Poor Tamaki shrinks in on himself and whines uttering a pitiful sound before rushing in and standing behind Kaoru.

“May I help you?” He tries again.

“Want to walk Antoinette with me?”

“Now?”

The answer comes in the form of a vigorous nodding. Kyouya rolls his eyes, unfazed by Tamaki’s antics but still annoyed nonetheless.

“I’ll leave the two of you to it then.”

Tamaki watches him go and waves; looking at his retreating form, Kaoru has this moment of doubt wondering if what just transpired between them was even real. The residual heat proves it was.

The blond turns towards Kaoru and offers a hand. Against his better judgment, he takes it and lets himself be dragged through long, identical halls until they catch Antoinette near a staircase.

They go outside without any other interruption.

*

“I can’t believe this!” Hikaru lashes out with more heat and effort than necessary. Mori stares him down and lets him be. “How can you do this to me? To us! You know Kaoru and I always share a room! I just can’t believe it!” He keeps ranting, pacing from one end to the other. “What have I done for you to hate me this much, huh?! You and Hani-senpai put me on the spot today and now this?! I thought you were on my side! I know we have been acting more independently but what if we’re not ready to sleep in separate rooms?! How can you do this to us?!”

The look Mori shoots his way says more than he could ever say out loud. Hikaru doesn’t need to be reminded of that time he slept-over with Tamaki and Haruhi while Kaoru…

A new wave of emotions washes over him and he wants to kick something but this isn’t his property and any damage would be done to the Morinozuka house. He hates himself for even thinking of trashing the place.

“Hikaru.” Mori utters, voice steady and understanding.

“That time he went with Kyouya-senpai and I don’t even know why!” He protests, though his anger has subsided. “He could have come with us, he was more than welcomed.” He adds in a whisper and throws himself at the bed.

Mori grunts something that sounds like a _hng_ and Hikaru knows he just brought Kyouya up. When he was talking about his brother. _Again_. He groans and buries his face in the pillow.

“What is it with Kyouya?” Mori voices. “Has he done something to you?” _Or to Kaoru?_ is left unsaid but he understands it all the same.

“No.” His reply comes muffled by the pillow, he refuses to look up.

“This isn’t because we hate you, Hikaru.” The other starts, reproach in his tone. “We aren’t forcing you here. We just want to help.” He pauses long enough to make Hikaru look up. “So I’m asking again, what is the matter with Kyouya and Kaoru?”

There is no matter. He’s tempted to answer that. Or to not answer at all. Mori’s silent and good-naturedly understanding makes it difficult. And he’s not used to bottle up like Kaoru, he needs to explode and trash like a kid throwing a tantrum because he’s still learning to actually control all of himself – and it’s so fucking hard when it comes to his love for his twin.

He finally sits up and takes deep breathes, slowly counting to three and then starting again until he feels his emotions are in check. Mori waits, he’s patient. Hikaru is and will always be grateful of this, Mori’s bottomless loyalty and patience.

“Kyouya isn’t the matter.” And he watches directly into his senpai’s eyes, showing his honesty and worry all in one look. Mori doesn’t prompt him to continue, Hikaru does that all on his own. “His family is the matter. The fact that Kaoru is too precious to me is the matter.” He hunches and breaks eye contact. “What if he ends up hurt because he got too close to Kyouya? You’re all too dear to us, and the idea of the Ootoris disapproving of Kaoru being so close to Kyouya…” He trails off, unable to finish the thought.

Mori simply sits beside him, he doesn’t have a response, he doesn’t know what the future can bring. His comforting nature is based solely on the fact that he will be there for the twins no matter what.

*

The night is quite chilly but the moon and the stars are so beautifully vibrant and bright that Kaoru can’t complain, he shrugs the icy air away praying his body will warm up soon enough before he starts shivering. Antoinette runs ahead of them, happy and unpreocuppied, tongue out and legs moving fast along with its tail wagging in excitement.

“Shouldn’t you be having this romantic stroll with Haruhi?” Kaoru mentions slyly. _Or with Hikaru. Or both._

“This is not a romantic stroll!” Tamaki protests loud enough to make the dog stop in its track and look behind. After deeming that the humans are alright, it keeps running.

“That’s how it looks like.” He remarks under his breath and Tamaki seems almost offended, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. It’s funny in fact, the way he looks scandalized and then it’s gone in a smiling flash. It enrages Kaoru a bit but he lets it go – Milord will always be like that, he foresees. “So, Kyouya-senpai said you wanted to talk to me?”

The blond nods and keeps walking for a few more meters until they’re right under a big tree, moonlight filtering and making their skin look silver and unearthly. Antoinette gives them a look and goes to them, settling down peacefully at their feet in a ball of fur and reflecting eyes.

Kaoru arches an eyebrow and waits. Tamaki takes a deep breath and faces him, grabbing him by the shoulders; the serious look seems so out of place that he wants to laugh but he doesn’t and waits some more, he knows he will start talking soon.

He hopes.

And waits.

And Tamaki keeps looking him right in the eye. It’s kind of disturbing.

Wind picks up and the leaves moving around provide some sound in the other way silent space.

“Are you trying to kill me with the power of your mind or something Milord?” Kaoru sasses making Tamaki blink in disbelief and confusion. “It may not work considering your mind has no power at all, what with you being an airhead and all.”

“Ah!” The other moans in despair, wounded, and shakes Kaoru who only grins wider. “You’re so mean to me, devilish twin!” He continues. “Why is that?! What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?!” Koaru’s grin falters. “You’re mad at me, is that it? What did I do? Tell me so I can mend it!”

He’s not crying like he’d usually do and that gives Kaoru a really bad feeling, why in the hell didn’t Kyouya warn him about _this_?! The raw, honest to God worry in Tamaki’s voice is heartbreaking and he can’t process why it destroys his soul.

“Wait.” Koaru speaks up, putting his hands above Tamaki’s so he stops shaking him. “What?” So eloquent, he chides himself mentally.

Antoinette is so uninterested in the whole human drama that it stays resting there, watching the shadows change and move on the ground. Tamaki’s hands fall limply at his sides and he tries to calm himself.

“Did I upset you?” Tamaki asks, this time he’s more controlled and his voice doesn’t rise.

“No. Why would you even think that?” He rushes to keep talking before the other can answer. “I know Hikaru and I tease you a lot but we don’t mean it!”

However, he wonders, if this about the twins, why is Tamaki only talking with him? _Separate rooms_. Oh. So Mori and Hani weren’t the only ones with a plan here. Was Kyouya a man with a plan too? He trembles just thinking about the Shadow King scheming to get him alone.

“Are you cold?” Tamaki notices and immediately takes his jacket off, putting it above his shoulders with a smile. “Sorry I made you walk outside at night.”

Kaoru shakes his head but accepts the clothing nonetheless. He’d be dead before telling him that a memory of Kyouya is what has him shivering like the schoolboy he is.

“Thanks.” He whispers. “Why do you think I’m upset with you?”

Tamaki inspects him a moment and he tightens the jacket around himself. Antoinette yawns loudly breaking some of the tension in the atmosphere. Who would have thought the silly Host King could be so sensitive to changes around him? Somehow, Kaoru understands why Kyouya has him in such high esteem.

“You’ve been spending less time with me! Even when Hikaru and Haruhi are there too, you just leave us. I know that you’re not mad at Haruhi because you act normally around her and obviously you and Hikaru are not fighting so…” He cuts himself off.

Kaoru blinks a few times. And then bursts laughing so out of the blue that Antoinette and Tamaki both jump slightly in surprise. The older boy is definitely offended now.

“Oh my God!” He says in between coughing fits of laughter. “I’m sorry, Milord. Oh, I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you!” He pants, pure amusement in his voice.

“Well, it looks like you’re laughing at my concern.” And Kaoru didn’t know Tamaki could sound like a spoiled brat more than usual.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That’s not it, I promise.” He says, trying to wipe the smugness off of this tone. “And I’m not upset at you, Milord! It’s just…” Kaoru ponders what to say next to not reveal too much. “I’ve been spending time with Kyouya-senpai and Hani-senpai—”

“And with Princess Makoto.” Tamaki adds. He shrugs, jacket falling from his right shoulder, not even trying to deny it.

“It doesn’t mean I’m mad at you. Besides, I think that it’s good for Hikaru to spend time with you and Haruhi without me being constantly there. He’s started to go to Mori-senpai’s house to hang out with him and I don’t tag along either; that doesn’t mean I’m upset with him!”

That seems to do it and a huge smile blossoms on Tamaki’s face, eyes bright as if he were an amazed kid – maybe he sort of is.

“You’re not so devilish after all.” He praises and Kaoru rolls his eyes. “We’re good then?”

“Of course.”

“Great!” Tamaki exclaims and takes him by the hand to spin them around in joy, the jacket finally falling to the ground.

They keep spinning, getting unnecessarily dizzy; Kaoru doesn’t have the heart to ask Tamaki to stop though. Antoinette adds itself to the fun and quickly starts to run around them, between their legs, merrily barking and jumping until the dog manages to trip Kaoru.

“Daaaaamn!” The boy protests irritably, a pained groan escaping his throat not a second later when his body crashes against the hard ground, really short grass making nothing to soften the fall.

And since they were holding hands, Tamaki falls right on top of him instantly after, shrieking helplessly. Obviously, the dog runs away in the direction of the house, proud of its work.

“They’re here!” A voice calls loudly and Kaoru identifies it as Hikaru’s.

Soon, the rest of the members of the club show up one after the other to circle him and Tamaki. Him and Tamaki still on the ground. Tamaki still on top of him.

Just his luck.

Haruhi gives them a weird look but doesn’t speak. Hikaru runs the last meters separating them only to scream at Tamaki and not to help them up.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing to my little brother?! You pervert!”

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Tamaki defends himself, adopting a sitting position – on his hips. “We were talking and Antoinette made us trip!”

Hani looks extremely pleased and Mori, a few steps behind seems impassive but Kaoru can see the glint of entertainment in his eyes. Haruhi’s expression is torn between one of complete disinterest and one of annoying exasperation. Kyouya just stays there, standing near Hani, smirking like this is the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

How come all these dysfunctional bastards are his friends?

“I don’t care, just get up! Get off of him already Milord! You’re crushing Kaoru, you depraved frenchie!”

“I’m not depraved! I wasn’t doing anything! It was an accident!”

Mori takes pity on them and comes to the rescue, lifting Tamaki in one swift movement and depositing him far away enough so that Hikaru can help Kaoru stand up again. The younger twin brushes his clothes compulsively just to escape everyone’s stares.

“Are you two okay, Tama-chan, Kao-chan?”

“Yes!” Tamaki says, desperately wanting to make them understand they weren’t doing anything indecent. “We were just talking and Antoinette made Kaoru trip!” He repeats, tears falling from the corner of his eyes and a displeased twisted mouth. He looks from Mori to Hani to Haruhi and lastly, at Kyouya – not daring to land his eyes on the twins.

Kyouya smiles sweetly and both Tamaki and Kaoru feel a cold shiver running down their spines.

“Ah, but if she only made Kaoru fall, how come you were on top of him? Were you standing _that_ close to each other? Or holding hands perhaps?” Kyouya provides, kind tone that matches his scarily sweet smile. “Also, is that your jacket Tamaki?” And he points to where the garment is lying.

Hikaru’s left eye twitches. Hani opens his mouth big and fakes shock.

“That does look like Tamaki-senpai’s jacket.” Haruhi assures.

“Were you undressing?!” Hikaru demands, hugging Kaoru close as if to protect him. Now it’s Kaoru’s right eye’s turn to twitch.

“I was not! I merely offered my jacket to Kaoru ‘cause he was feeling cold!”

“Tama-chan is such a gentleman!” Hani chimes in. And under that cutely innocent childish façade, Kaoru just knows he’s sickly enjoying himself with this.

“Keep your gentlemanly act for the girls and stop pestering my brother!”

“Whaa— I wasn’t pestering him! We were just talking, fixing our differences!”

“Differences?” Haruhi asks, perking up at the information.

“We should get back.” Mori solemnly advices.

“Mori-senpai is right.” Kyouya agrees and turns around.

“Yeees!” Hani extends his arms and Mori picks him up effortlessly, sitting his cousin on his shoulder. “Can we have cake once we’re back?” The other just nods an approval.

“But! But!” Tamaki’s crying eyes are begging and surveying the area pleadingly until they land on Haruhi. “You believe me, right? You know your father is incapable of the indecent things the devilish twins are suggesting, don’t you?” She sighs mumbling something about Tamaki not being her real father so she doesn’t care, ignoring him and turning around to follow the others. “Haruhi!” And he rushes to get his jacket and goes after her.

Once they’re out of earshot, Hikaru releases Kaoru and looks right into his eyes.

“You sure you’re okay?”

Kaoru smiles indulgently and nods, intertwining their hands and guiding them towards the house, several meters behind the rest.

“What did Milord want?” Hikaru questions, squeezing his hand and firmly plants his feet on the ground, effectively stopping them in their tracks. Kaoru sighs.

“Nothing you should worry about.” And though it’s not fair, he delivers a low blow. “What did Mori-senpai want? I saw him entering your room.”

Hikaru splutters and shakes his head and sends him a dirty look, they both know it’s kind of unfair to bring that up but Kaoru isn’t in a position where he’s willing to share certain things so it doesn’t really matter.

“Nothing you should worry about.” The older mimics, and then sticks his tongue out never letting go of his hand.

Kaoru laughs and bumps their shoulders together.

“Aren’t you two coming?” Haruhi yells, still pretending to ignore Tamaki.

“Yes, yes!” The twins reply in unison.

*

So much for sleeping early, 2 am finds them all awake with Hani eating another cake along with Haruhi – who apparently can’t resist the charm every kind of food exerts on her. Kyouya and Mori are elegantly drinking tea while Tamaki keeps crying and whining and trying to explain that he’s an excellent father and would never do perverted things with ‘the children’.

Yeah, sure.

Kaoru grins and knows that behind his cup, Kyouya is grinning too.

“Okay, we believe you senpai, just stop it already.” Haruhi complains. “But… if you wanted to talk, why did you go so far away? We were worried, you know? We thought maybe you got lost.”

“Yes. What if you went really far into the woods and got attacked by a bear?!” Hani sounds scared about the possibility even when his smile gives him away.

Either way, it makes Tamaki go completely white, all color draining from his face. Haruhi frowns, not buying it.

“Mitsukuni. There are no bears here.”

The little blond hides his giggle with an exaggeratedly wide yawn and automatically, a real one comes. He rubs his eyes and puts an adorable face.

“It’s kinda late, isn’t it?” He supplies, sounding extremely tired.

“It is.” Kyouya declares, cutlery clicking softly when he rests the cup on the small table. “We should all go to sleep.”

As if on cue, Haruhi and Hikaru yawn too; Hani smiles at them and it strikes Kaoru how his senpai can show so much with his smiles – how some of them are so artificial that he wants to laugh, and then Hani shows this other type of smiles that are so real and full of love he might cry. Thinking about it, doesn’t that fit Kyouya too?

He’s afraid of going a bit further ahead and saying he himself is also like that.

Tamaki stands in a blur of sounds and makes it his duty to direct Haruhi and Hikaru to their rooms because children need plenty of sleep. Mori does the same for Hani, both walking down the other hallway.

Kaoru blinks as he notices he’s been left there with the Shadow King. And he refuses to be embarrassed about what happened between them earlier. On the other hand, Kyouya seems so unaffected that maybe a part of him wants to fuck that up and make him react somehow. Then again, sometimes Kaoru has a hard time remembering if he’s devious, lacks self-preservation or what.

“Did you have fun with Tamaki?” Kyouya asks out of the blue while standing.

“I wouldn’t use the word fun.” He stresses and sees Kyouya’s lips lift in a half smirk. “To be honest, I had more fun with you, senpai.” And the half smirk falters, Kaoru may or may not be proud of that.

“I can only imagine.” It’s his reply before walking away.

“Kyouya-senpai!” Kaoru calls out because hell, he’s already in, what’s the worst that can happen if he pushes a bit more? The other looks over his shoulder, stopping altogether. “Are you going to your room? Or should I expect you to _accidentally_ come to mine?” And he prays no one’s around to hear them.

Light flashes from glasses and Kaoru finally notices he’s digging his own grave. He’s not really sure he cares and that’s a scary thought.

“Goodnight Kaoru.” Kyouya settles for that with a knowing smirk on his face and resumes walking, a hand in the air signaling his goodbye.

Kaoru walks to his room with the biggest smile he’s ever had, unable or unwanting to worry about what those kisses might have meant. He falls into a dreamless sleep with Hikaru’s voice playing over and over again.

_Just be careful with the Shadow King, okay?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah you may have noticed I just hinted some TamaHikaHaru hmm. At the beginning, I was pretty sure of going with this OT3 as a side pairing but I'm not really sure now. Either way, my main focus is KyoKao so don't worry for now.


End file.
